A brother's sacrifice
by Zeldafan68
Summary: Two brothers who are part Pokemon and who possess special powers are living on the run when team plasma captures one of them. The other, who is younger, goes to a town to get help and is discovered by Black and Cheren. He gets their help, but is left behind.


"Lief! Wake up! Humans are coming close! We need to get out of sight!" My friend yelled, shaking me.

I snapped awake.

"What do they look like?" I asked, frightened.

"I'll check…" My brother used his special power, and his eyes glowed blue.

"It's team plasma. They no doubt have been searching for an energy source to raise their castle." He said, grim.

"And they found us." I said, horrified.

"They don't care if we're killed. Run! Now!" He yelped.

We both morphed into our Pokémon forms, and dashed off.

"CATCH THEM!" A male voice yelled.

We picked up speed, blue manes and tails blazing due to our fear.

(They're catching up! The terrain is too rough for us!) My brother said frantically.

I tripped over a root, and tumbled head over heels.

(LIEF!) My brother yelled.

He dashed for me, and kicked away a net that was about to ensnare me.

I got up, and we both resumed running. I was battered and bruised so I ran slower due to the pain of tumbling over brambles.

(If we can make it to the town, we'll be safe.) My brother reasoned.

Suddenly, a net caught him, and he fell to the ground.

(Run, Lief! Get help!) He urged.

(I can't!) I shook my head.

The shouting drew closer.

(RUN!) He yelled.

I ran away, looking back, and seeing team plasma drag him off.

(I'm sorry, brother…I'll get help and come for you. I promise.) I said, tears coming to my eyes.

I arrived in town, bleeding and bruised.

"There's a hurt Ponyta there!" A boy yelped.

I stepped forward, and collapsed.

"Black, it's too late. There's nothing we can do. He's going to die." A black haired boy said.

(Please…Save my brother. He's captured by team plasma. They're going to kill him…Please…) I pleaded.

"You can talk?" Black asked.

(I'm not a Pokémon…Please help him.) I said.

I lost the will to stay in my pokemon form, and turned to my human form with blue hair, and a light blue tail. My clothing represented the body of my pokemon form.

"You're a halfblood…" The black haired boy said.

"Yes. Please save my brother…" I mumbled before the world went black.

"…going to do?" A man's voice asked.

"I'm going to save his brother. Professor, can you take care of him?" Black's voice asked.

"Sure. I'll take care of him." The man's voice replied.

"I'm coming too. It's my brother." I said, opening my eyes.

"No. You have to rest and heal. You won't save your brother if you go and die." The black haired boy said.

"You…you're right. I'm sorry." I said, wincing as I talked.

"You have at least three broken ribs. It'll take time to heal, but as soon as…" The professor started.

"We heal faster than humans. Months for humans can be days for us." I explained.

"Oh. I see. Maybe a week, then you can join them to hunt for your brother." He explained.

"By then they'll kill him. No. I need to go now! Please…I need to go." I pleaded.

"No, child." The professor chided.

The two humans left, and flew away on their Pokemon.

"It's late. I'm going to bed. In the morning, I'll fix you food." The professor said.

She went to her room, and I waited until I heard her sleep.

I muttered a healing power, which was given to me by my pokemon side. I got up, and snuck out.

I turned into my pokemon form, and galloped away into the night.

(Brother. Brother! Can you hear me?) I called out to him.

Silence.

(Answer me. Are you hurt? Tell me where you are!) I pleaded, voice echoing to my brother's consciousness.

(I'm under the pokemon league. They have put me in a generator. It's not started yet, and their king seems opposed to putting me in the generator. But his father forced him into his room, and he agreed soon enough. If the castle does rise, I'll probably die. It might leave a little life force left, but you have to save me before that happens. But if you don't…Promise me you won't go after Team Plasma. They will kill you or worse. Promise.) His voice answered.

(Okay. I promise.) I said reluctantly.

(Stay out of sight! The guard is coming…I gotta go before he realizes I'm communicating to you. Bye, brother.) He said urgently.

His consciousness completely vanished from my sight.

I galloped for the pokemon league, and arrived in victory road. I ran up the steep hills until I met with the league.

"Wild pokemon! Someone catch it before it enters the Pokemon League!" A veteran yelled.

I jumped over a rope, kicked aside a net, and dashed into the Pokemon league. The platform in the middle sank with black on it. He noticed me.

"What're you doing?! You scared all of us half to death, the professor included!" He yelled angrily.

I jumped onto the platform, and turned human.

"My brother is below the league. That's where their castle is. They plan to encircle the league and kill my brother doing so. I challenge you to not do the same as me when in my position." I said angrily.

"N..!" Black gasped.

"You think you can stop me, champion? I beat you, and my desire proved stronger. Rise, team plasma! Rise and encircle the league!" N shouted.

"NO!" I screamed. I touched my brother's mind, and used my forbidden power…to sacrifice myself to stop a death.

(No, Lief! Don't!) My brother yelled in my mind.

The plasma castle rose, and I screamed in pain, clutching my chest. I fell to the ground, turning into a human…thrashing as my life force was bled out.

"He's sacrificing himself to save his brother! N! Stop this!" Black screamed.

"No...that's a forbidden power! He will go into the abyss! Stop!" N said to me.

Team plasma's castle burst out of the ground, and I screamed once more, and felt my soul slipping from my body, taking the form of a Ponyta. I willed myself to go to my brother.

"Lief…you stupid…" he said, mad.

"I couldn't let you die…" I said, my soul pulsing from the energy to stay me in the world.

"You won't go to the afterlife…" He said, reaching for me, but the glass stopping him.

"Goodbye brother…" I murmured, and floated upwards. I rose above the earth, and flew off into the abyss.

Everything blacked out.

-Author's note—

I recently saw the Latios and Latias movie, and this resulted. I don't know if this fanfic's any good, but I hope you liked it. I haven't uploaded in a while, so…Here's something.

-Zeldafan68-


End file.
